It's the Thought That Counts
by Zenyetta
Summary: Arthur has been sending gifts to Gwenhwyfar and Merlin has been the delivery boy.  Not a good idea.


**It****'****s****The Thought That Counts**

Merlin walked purposefully through the corridors of Camelot. He was on a mission. He had a gift for Gwenhwyfar – a scarlet ribbon threaded through the shanks of four small silver buttons. Reaching his destination, he knocked forthrightly on the door.

"Yes, Merlin?" the Lady Morgana said as she opened the door.

"Oh, excuse me, my lady, I was looking for Gwen," he explained, blushing slightly.

"She's gone to the kitchens, but she should return shortly. Would you like to wait?" Morgana asked him.

"No, my lady, I'll go to the kitchens to find her," he said. "Sorry to have disturbed you."

As he turned to go, Morgana noticed a piece of red ribbon in his hand. "What's that, Merlin?" she asked.

"It's nothing, my lady," Merlin answered as he tried to hide the ribbon as he backed away.

"No, it's a very lovely color. Come, let me see," Morgana demanded and held out her hand.

Reluctantly, Merlin handed her the gift, he found it difficult to refuse Morgana.

Unfolding the ribbon Morgana saw the four buttons. "Oh, Merlin, there're lovely," she said. "Good choice, she'll love them."

"What?" he said.

"These are for Gwen, aren't they?" the lady asked.

"Yes, but…" he started.

"Gwen will love them. Off you go," Morgana smiled and closed the door.

With a shrug, Merlin made his way to the kitchens. He found the maid speaking with the chief cook, probably arranging the menu for Morgana's dinner. When Gwen saw Merlin, she concluded her conversation and came over to him.

"Hi, Merlin," she said brightly. "Have you come for the prince's lunch?"

"That and I've been looking for you," he said. "I have something for you," and handed her the ribbon. Gwen unfolded it and saw the buttons.

"Oh, these are lovely," she gasped. "I've just gotten some new material for a dress that these will complement very well." She stood on tip-toe and kissed Merlin on the cheek. "Thank you."

Merlin smiled. He picked up the tray with Arthur's lunch already waiting, smiled at Gwen again and left. The chief cook saw them out of the corner of his eye. He smiled and nodded, and continued to prepare the soup.

Arthur paced about his room, anxious for his servant's return. Merlin, balancing a full tray, knocked and came in.

"Did you see her?" he asked Merlin.

"Yes, my lord."

"What did she say," Arthur asked eagerly.

"She thought they were lovely and she plans to put them on a new dress she's making," Merlin replied as he set the table. Arthur smiled as he sat down to eat.

"I thought it was a very good choice, my lord," said Merlin. "I don't think Gwen is one for ostentatious ornamentation. I mean she's been Lady Morgana's maid for a long while."

"Morgana has excellent style and taste," the prince remarked.

"My point exactly. She's learned from the best," Merlin said.

That evening as Merlin helped Arthur prepare for bed, the prince mused over what to gift Gwen with next. "Let's see what have I given her so far?"

"Ribbon, buttons, a scarf, candles…." Merlin listed.

"Scented candles, I might add," Arthur reminded him.

"A belt, a pair of gloves, and fruit," Merlin concluded.

"I think I'd like to give her jewelry next," Arthur announced as he got into bed. "Maybe a pearl necklace or a gold brooch with diamonds."

"Just the thing, my lord. Nobody would notice a maidservant suddenly sporting a diamond brooch around the castle," Merlin replied sarcastically. "Very subtle."

"You're right," Arthur reconsidered. "I'll think of something else. Goodnight, Merlin."

"Goodnight, my lord."

A few days later, Arthur and some of his knights were out hunting, with Merlin in tow. They had already bagged two deer and three rabbits. Now the band was spread out as they stalked through the woods hoping to chance upon wild boar tracks. Presently, Arthur came upon a glade with several types of wild flowers in full glory. He remembered Gwenhwyfar saying how much she loved wild flowers. Securing his crossbow to his belt, he began to pick a bunch of flowers. And this time, he could rightly say he picked them himself. So involved with this activity was the prince that he failed to hear the footsteps behind him.

Sir Leon crept carefully through the brush, heading in the general direction he was sure his prince had gone. Merlin was several yards off to the side. When Leon first spotted the prince down on one knee, he assumed Arthur had found a track and was examining it. But, as he drew nearer he saw his commander was picking flowers. The knight halted in mid-step. In all his years at Camelot, this was the first time he'd seen the heir to the throne picking flowers.

Arthur stood, neatened up his bouquet and held it out to admired them. Then he saw Sir Leon watching him.

"What do you think?" Arthur asked as he showed the flowers to the knight.

"Very nice, my lord," replied Leon.

"I agree. Have you seen Merlin?" Arthur queried looking around.

"I think he's over that way, sire," Leon replied as he pointed.

"Good. I want to give these to him," Arthur said as he headed in the direction Leon pointed.

"Of course, my lord," Sir Leon said as he stood there, arm still pointing, not knowing what to think.

"Ah, there you are, Merlin," Arthur said as he approached his manservant. He handed him the wild bouquet with explicit instructions. "I want you to give these to Gwenhwyfar with my compliments," he said then added, "and kiss her hand for me."

"Must I?" Merlin whined.

"Yes," Arthur replied emphatically.

Back at the castle, Merlin found Gwenhwyfar in the courtyard. "These are for you, Gwen," he said to her. "With many compliments."

"I expect that it is known that those compliments and these flowers are joyfully accepted," Gwen replied with a smile. She wished for the day when her suitor could present his gifts himself. But that day was not now.

Merlin turned to walk away, but remember a further instruction. "Oh yes, this is also for you," he said and kissed the palm of her hand.

"That was most gracious," Gwen grinned. "Thank you."

From her window, Morgana saw the exchange and smiled. She was very happy that her maid had found someone to care for; someone to share her joys and secrets.

Morgana left the window and returned to her table where she was examining various cloths. Some she would embroider herself, others she would give to Gwen to decorate. She paused a moment and considered the relationship between Merlin and her maid. He'd been giving her little gifts for some time now; almost six months. Surely that was long enough for them to come to some sort of understanding. Maybe it needed a little help, a tiny push. After all, Merlin was rather shy around pretty women. He would blush when he was around her.

Merlin was in the kitchen returning the dirty dishes from Arthur's lunch when a page came in and handed him a note.

_"Merlin, please come to my chambers at your earliest convenience. It is important that I speak to you."_

This was odd, Merlin thought, for Morgana to want to see him. He wondered what she wanted. Merlin hurried with his present chore ("earliest convenience" meant "right now" with the nobility) and ran to his room to change his shirt. He wanted to look presentable for the lady. As much as he enjoyed seeing Morgana, being near her often made him blush. He hurried to her chambers and knocked at the door. The lady herself opened the door; it usually meant she was alone. He grew a bit nervous when she closed the door behind him.

"You wished to see me, my lady," Merlin said with a bow.

"Yes, Merlin," she replied as she returned to her chair by the window. "I want to speak to you about Gwen. I know what's been going on. I've seen some of the gifts she's been given."

This greatly surprised Merlin because Morgana didn't seem to be upset by it. Perhaps things were going to be alright in the end after all.

"Oh, my lady, I can't tell you how relieved I am to hear that," Merlin said with a grin. "I'm happy that you're not upset by it."

"Upset? Why should I be upset?" Morgana replied. "Gwen is a good person. The man who wins her affections should consider himself very lucky."

"Quite so, my lady," Merlin agreed. He was overjoyed that the prospect of _not_ becoming queen did not signify with her. Maybe she would accept affections from another quarter. Maybe now he could…..

"Quite so, indeed, Merlin," the lady continued. "Not only is Gwen my maid, she is also my friend. And as a friend, I feel obligated to see she is happy."

"Yes, my lady."

"So, after many months of presents, my question to you is: What are your intentions?" Morgana asked.

A baffled Merlin stood there a moment with his mouth open. "My intentions?"

"Yes, your intentions. I sincerely hope you are not trifling with her affections," Morgana said seriously.

"I'm not trifling with _anyone's_ affections, my lady," Merlin exclaimed.

"So why haven't you asked her?" Morgana said.

"Asked her what?" Merlin replied perplexed.

"Merlin, I can't believe you're the idiot Arthur says you are," Morgana said exasperated. "Why haven't you asked Gwen to marry you?"

"WHAT?"

"I can't wait to help her plan her wedding," said Morgana with glee. "Don't tell her, but my gift to her will be her wedding gown. And Master Aurelius has said he's already planned the menu."

"The chief cook?" Merlin cried.

"Merlin, the whole castle knows you've been courting Gwen," the lady told him. "They can't wait for the wedding," she said with a wide grin.

"What?"

"I suppose you're waiting for the right opportunity to pose the question," Morgana went on. "Have no fear, I thought of that. Tomorrow evening, in the small antechamber off the main hall, I've arranged for you and Gwen to have dinner together. The cook has promised a really romantic meal and I'm having extra candles made so the room will have a warm cozy atmosphere."

"But, my lady…" Merlin started.

"Oh, come now, Merlin," she interrupted. "You can't be that shy. I'll have a good wine on the table to help pluck up your courage, but take it easy. I don't want you to get drunk, propose, and pass out."

"My lady, I would never," Merlin strongly protested. However, Gaius had said of Merlin, "one whiff of a barmaid's apron and you're singing like a sailor."

"I'm glad to hear it," Morgana said. "Now, I leave it up to you how to invite her, but don't dawdle. You can go."

"Yes, my lady…right, my lady," Merlin said bowing and backing to the door. "Thank you, my lady,"

As soon as he closed the door he bolted to Gaius' room.

The physician of Camelot was sitting in a chair reading when Merlin burst into the room. Gaius dropped his book and almost fell out of the chair.

"Merlin! Is that any way to enter a room?" he shouted at his charge.

"I am in big trouble!" Merlin shouted back.

"What have you done now?" the physician asked.

"I was just with Morgana in her room…." Merlin began.

"Merlin, didn't I warn you there was no hope for you with Morgana?" said a peeved Gaius. "I suppose the king has found out."

"Oh, it's much worse than that," Merlin told him. "I may have to marry Gwen."

Gaius just stared at Merlin. "What?" he said sharply as he got out of his seat. All sorts of reasons were going through his mind and none of them honorable.

"And it's all Arthur's fault!" Merlin added.

"What?" said a now confused Gaius.

"I've been giving Gwen gifts on Arthur's behalf and now all of Camelot thinks I've been courting her!"

For the first time since his arrival at Camelot, Merlin saw Gaius truly rock with laughter. Other than Merlin, Gaius knew of the romance between Arthur and Gwenhwyfar. The old man had to sit down again.

"It's not funny!" Merlin shouted at him.

"Yes it is," a guffawing Gaius replied. "Didn't you give them to her in secret?"

"Mostly, but sometimes it wasn't possible. Sometimes people saw us," Merlin explained. "What am I going to do? Morgana expects me to propose to her. She's even arranged for Gwen and me to have a romantic dinner together so I can ask her."

Gaius laughed harder.

"What if Arthur finds out?" Merlin pondered.

"Well, I suppose the two of you could duel over the lady's hand. Just don't make it a drinking contest."

"Gaius, this is serious," Merlin whined.

"Merlin, my dear boy, special though you are, has it even occurred to you that the lady in question may refuse you?" Gaius posed as he caught his breath.

Merlin stood staring at Gaius with comical look on his face. He was in such a panic the idea actually hadn't occurred to him. Of course, Gwen wasn't going to marry him; she was in love with Arthur. Of course she'd refuse him. What was he getting into such a lather about?

There was a knock on the door and Gwen entered. Gaius got another fit of giggles.

"Gaius?" Gwen said as she looked curiously at the sputtering man.

"Ignore him," Merlin said. "What can I do for you, Gwen?"

"I've come for Lady Morgana's sleeping draught."

Merlin got it for her. She thanked him and turned to go. "A moment, Gwen," Merlin said. "I need to talk to you." Gaius snorted a laugh. "In my room."

Gaius went back to his reading as Merlin led Gwen to his small sleeping chamber. The physician smiled widely as he heard Gwen's cry of, " WHAT?"

After a few minutes, they came out into the main room smiling. "That sounds like a plan," Gwen was saying. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

When Morgana - First Lady of Camelot, daughter of favored Sir Gorlois, and ward of the King – put her mind to something, it got done. Upon pain of facing her very annoyed wrath, she had the laundry deliver one of Arthur's best shirt to Merlin to wear (though it was a bit loose on his slighter frame) at this special of dinners. She dressed Gwen in one of her lovely gowns (though it was a little long on Gwen's shorter frame). Morgana even got Uther to assign two knights to her to guard the door during the meal, with instructions that no one, not even the prince, was to disturb them. She told her guardian that it was a very special occasion that she didn't want spoiled and all in a good cause. Uther learned not to ask questions when his charge said things like that.

Gwen did not tell Morgana she knew the purpose of the dinner. She saw that her mistress worked so hard to make every detail special, Gwen didn't want to disappoint her. Of course, Morgana had given her the evening off, saying she could manage without her for a few hours.

Morgana escorted Gwen to the antechamber where Merlin was waiting outside.

"You look lovely, Gwen," Merlin commented.

"And you look quite dashing," she replied.

Before he went in, Morgana pulled him aside and whispered, "I suggest you propose during the dessert course and you'd better get down on one knee." That last part sounded like a threat to Merlin. He nodded and went in.

The antechamber was commonly used as an office for very private business with King Uther. It had been transformed into a cozy dining room. The unwanted furniture had been covered with colorful rugs. The table was covered with a lovely cloth and two high-backed chairs with velvet cushions stood at opposite ends. A servant stood ready to serve them from covered dishes sitting on a sideboard. In a corner a harp and recorder played light music. All about the room the several candles in holders provided a soft glow to the atmosphere.

Outside, Morgana smiled with satisfaction at her project. She reminded the two knights that no one save the king was to disturb them. There was one more item she had to attend to just to make sure.

Arthur sat at his table waiting for his supper. He was annoyed. Where was Merlin? He hadn't seen him since just after lunch. Presently, there was a knock at his door and Morgana entered with servants carrying trays with dinner.

"Hi. I thought I'd dine with you this evening, if you don't mind," she greeted as the servants set the trays on the table, bowed and left.

"Morgana, thanks," Arthur replied in greeting. "Merlin should be doing that, but he's disappeared. Have you seen him anywhere?"

"Oh, don't worry about him, let's eat," she replied.

It was a congenial dinner until dessert.

"Where is Merlin?" Arthur mused. "He really should have been here by now."

"Merlin is busy at the moment," Morgana said. "He having a very special dinner and is not to be disturbed."

"What?" Arthur exclaimed as he stood. "Well, we'll see about that. Who told him he could have the evening free anyway?"

"I did," Morgana replied.

"What? Why?"

"Never mind why. Arthur, are you so incompetent or just too lazy to do without the boy for a few hours?" she teased.

"Morgana, what are you up to?" Arthur asked.

"Securing the happiness of my two favorite people," she answered. "And I won't have you spoiling it."

"Hey, I thought I was your 'favorite people,'" he kidded.

"Well, I suppose. You're on the list…somewhere…near the bottom, I think," Morgana mocked.

"I feel honored," he returned sarcastically. He got up and started for the door. "But now, I'm going to find my manservant."

Morgana threw herself at the door in defiance. "I said he was not to be disturbed," she challenged.

"And you're going to stop me," Arthur mused.

"I am," she replied.

"Morgana, we're not children anymore. I'm stronger than you now; you can't out-wrestle me," Arthur told her.

"Think so?" she said haughtily.

Arthur grabbed Morgana by the arms to throw her gently from the door, but she stretched out a leg and tripped him. They both went down with Morgana on top. Luckily, Arthur was not wearing his jacket, just a shirt. This was to Morgana's advantage.

Arthur was ticklish.

He'd always been so and it was a weapon Morgana often used against him when they wrestled as kids. Now, she used it again. She got her hands under his shirt to his skin and wiggled her fingers. Arthur immediately convulsed into giggles and once started it was hard for him to stop. It took a concentrated effort on his part to throw Morgana off his chest and make for the door. Arthur opened it and hurried into the hall. Morgana got up and went after him. Since Arthur was hurrying down the hall with princely dignity, he hadn't gone far. Morgana launched herself and landed on his back bringing both of them down again.

Maybe it was unseemly for the Crown Prince of Albion and the king's ward to be seen rolling on the floor, maybe it wasn't. They didn't care, or so it seemed to those who saw them. Arthur struggled to his feet with Morgana clinging to his back. She had her arms around his neck and her legs about his waist. Her gown had hiked up in the tussle, exposing her thighs. Arthur pinched one and the shock and pain caused Morgana to release him. Now free of his assailant, Arthur sprinted down the corridor heading for the dining hall. Morgana rubbed her reddening thigh a moment, tucked the hem of her dress into her belt, then took off after him. Knights, guards and servants flattened themselves against walls as the two raced by.

Arthur passed Sir Leon. He shouted over his shoulder, "Leon, stop her!" and kept going. Morgana was hot on his heels shouting, "Leave Merlin alone!" Leon reached out as she passed and hooked her about the waist, but a strong elbow into his stomach released her. First flowers, now this. Leon couldn't blame Morgana for being so upset, he just hoped for Arthur's sake the boy was worth disappointing the lady.

King Uther Pendragon was in the small dining hall, just finishing a very pleasant meal when his son and heir burst in, looking utterly disheveled. Arthur looked around a moment, excused himself and left. Moments later, his ward burst in, looking quite the mess. Morgana looked around a moment, excused herself and left. Uther just sighed and started on dessert. He'd find out what that was all about….eventually.

As Arthur reached the main hall, he saw two knights posted at an inside door. There usually wasn't anyone posted there unless the king was present and he'd just left his father in the dining hall. A-ha!

"MERLIN!" he bellowed as he trotted in. "MERLIN, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Strangely, as he approached the door, the knights did not salute, but crossed pikes.

"Sir Alain. Sir Harold. What is this?" he demanded. "Get out of the way!"

"They won't let you in," Morgana called as she entered the hall. "They are under orders from the king not to let anyone in, including you." She smiled with satisfaction.

"I suppose this is your doing," Arthur reasoned.

"It is," she replied proudly. "This is the most important evening of Merlin's life and I won't have you spoiling it."

"Morgana, what is going on?" he demanded.

"Merlin is getting married," Morgana said smugly.

"What?"

"Unless I miss my guess he's probably proposing to her right now," Morgana said.

"And who's the 'her'?" he asked.

Morgana huffed in disbelief. "Arthur, you really believe the world revolves around you, don't you. They've been courting for months and you haven't noticed? Merlin is proposing to Gwen, of course."

Arthur's brain went into a fugue, then exploded. He just stared at Morgana slack-jawed.

"Well, don't look so shocked," Morgana told him. "It does happen amongst the servants, you know."

Just then, the door to the antechamber opened, and Merlin and Gwen walked out arm in arm and smiling.

"Well?" Morgana prompted.

"I asked Gwen to marry me," Merlin said. "I even got down on one knee."

Arthur and Morgana turned their gaze to Gwen. "Merlin did propose. I refused him," she said.

"Why?" Morgana said disappointed. Though it was really none of her business, couldn't help asking.

"I'm not ready to wed, my lady. I hope to, someday, but not right now," Gwen explained.

"Aw, Gwen," Morgana sighed. Arthur smiled.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, my lady," Gwen said. "I know Merlin is a good man. He's honest, hard working, thoughtful of others, and a boon companion. _Any_ woman would be extremely fortunate to have him for a husband. Just not me."

As Gwen praised Merlin, she was looking at Morgana as if to say, _"Wise up, woman. He is so right for you."_

"Lady Morgana, I want to thank you most kindly for your efforts," said Merlin. "The dinner was wonderful and though it did not end as we both hoped, it was delicious none the less."

"Merlin, are you wearing my shirt?" Arthur asked.

"Good sirs, you are dismissed and thank you," said Morgana to the guards. The knights saluted and departed. "I'll send in cleaners in the morning."

"Well, my lady, suppose we go back to your chambers and get you ready for bed?" Gwen suggested as she took her mistress by the arm and headed out of the hall.

Alone now, Arthur calmly asked Merlin, "Please tell me what just happened."

Merlin gave him chapter and verse of the whole incident. He began with, "It's all your fault!" and adamantly ended with, "From now on, any gifts you want to give Gwen, you give them to her yourself!"

As Merlin stalked off towards the door, Arthur came up behind him and threw an arm around Merlin's shoulders. "Okay, Merlin, you don't have to play delivery boy any more. And I do apologize for getting you into trouble."

"You almost got me married," Merlin huffed.

"Yeah. It's kind of funny when you think about it," Arthur quipped.

"No it isn't," said Merlin.

"Well, at least the two of you can still be friends," Arthur surmised.

"And that is the only good thing that's come out of this mess," Merlin said.

The two couples passed Sir Leon in the corridor on their way back to their rooms. Morgana was arm in arm with Gwen, and Arthur had his arm around Merlin's shoulders.

"All's well that ends well, I guess," he said to himself and went to his billet for a stiff drink.

**THE END**


End file.
